


Improv

by Gunschute



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Drift is a sly little shit, Established Relationship, M/M, Playful Flirting, Roleplay, Short, well sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunschute/pseuds/Gunschute
Summary: Barricade happens across a familiar Autobot while driving about. He decides it'd be fun to mess with him.Takes place a good while after Bring Me Back to Life.





	Improv

Drift was caught off guard when the sudden blue and red flashing of sirens made themselves visible in his rear view mirror. Last he checked, this specific town was uninhabited and usually left deserted save squatters and the occasional rambunctious teenager.

 Then again, that'd make a cop car patrolling somewhat reasonable, wouldn't it? It'd have to be because of how suspicious it was for a luxury car to be driving around such a place— no less at night. Because Drift wasn't speeding. 

But then Drift picked up on a familiar Energon signature, and the Mercades pulled off to the side of the road, smirking internally as he spoke up, keeping to his alt mode as the other Cybertronian pulled up behind him.

“Is there a problem, officer~?” Drift's voice was teasing as he settled on his tires, side mirrors shifting to watch Barricade transform.

“Yeah,” Barricade replied simply, walking up to Drift and giving the Autobot a soft nudge to the side with his pede, “I got an anonymous tip you were carrying something. Transform, and put your servos where I can see them, mech.”

Drift couldn't help the soft, coy laugh that fluttered out of him before he shifted as instructed, both servos raising playfully as sapphiric optics eye the slightly taller mecha, “You gonna frisk me?”

“You going to cooperate?” Barricade countered, servos reaching out to graze claws softly down Drift's side, dual optics looking down to watch the Samurai's plating puff out slightly into the touch. 

Though he wasn't distracted for long, looking up in time to catch the mischievous glint in Drift's optics before the crimson mech shifted closer, servos still being held up and in view, “Yes sir.”

Barricade squinted, but chose against commenting on the almost sarcastic use of the word. Much more concerned with skillfully easing his deadly claws along the red and black frame before him, using his knowledge of Drift's frame to draw a shiver out of the shorter mech. 

“I'm going to have to ask you to let me search your subspaces, then.” Barricade continued, field pulsing softly against Drift's as they overlapped. The rogue Decepticon tightening his grip impulsively when Drift moved to pull away at the inquiry.

“Mhm, no.” The shit eating grin Drift gave Barricade after the refusal reminded him so much of Deadlock it was almost weird, even if this was technically the same mech standing before him.

“No?” Barricade prompted, smirking a bit himself at the determined nod Drift gave in response to his single word. Before hooking one arm around Drift to keep him close, freeing up the other to pull free his stasis cuffs, “In that case, I'm going to have to detain you.”

There was next to no warning before Drift had suddenly easily flipped Barricade over himself, somehow managing to snag the stasis cuffs in the process. A firm pede landing on the Decepticon's back to hold him down long enough for his own stasis cuffs to be used to lock his arms securely behind his back.

Barricade was only momentarily bewildered, before finally managing to shake free of the surprise, “That's… not how this is supposed to go, usually.”

“I don't hear you complaining,” Drift's pede pressed down a bit harder, before letting up so the Autobot could flip Barricade over and admire the glare his actions had earned, “You're bad at impov~.”

“Frag you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I need more of these two in my life, so here we are.


End file.
